Hero
by Nyx'sBlackRose
Summary: Based on the '03 cartoon. What if the turtles had been around and tried to help on 9/11? And what if one of them never returned? LeoxOc Warning: character death. Dedicated to all who died on 9/11.


Hero

I came up with the idea for this story last week when I was in class watching a video about 9/11. I hope it's not too bad and that you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Based on the 2003 cartoon. What if the turtles had been around and tried to help on 911? And what if one of them didn't make it? LeoxOc/TurtlesxOcs Warning: Character death. In honor of those who passed on 9/11.

* * *

><p>When they heard the the Twin Towers were attacked, the turtles instantly set out to try to help, with the girls in tow. As the eight arrived at the scene, they looked up at the now-crumbling buildings in horror. As they recovered from their initial shock, Leo, ever the leader, began giving orders:<p>

"Don, you and Mikey enter the South tower. Look for any survivors and help them get out safely. Raph and I will go into the North tower and do the same. Tanya, you and the other girls stay out here and help the people get to safety." he ordered.

Tanya and Dinah opened their mouths to argue, but Leo silenced them both with a single look. Raph, Don, and Mikey nodded and rushed off to complete their assignments. Dinah scowled and followed Lily and Alena, thankfully keeping her mouth shut and leaving Tanya and Leo alone. Tanya frowned as she slipped her hands into his.

"Leo, let me come with you," she persisted. Leo shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous for-"

"FOR WHAT? Aren't you forgetting what I am?" she demanded sharply, aruptly letting go of his hands and began pacing in front of him.

"I have less of a chance of getting hurt than you do. And I've been training for decades, much longer than even Master Splinter's been alive! And-" Leo grabbed Tanya's shoulder, turned her to face him, looking her in the eyes.

"And we'd all be devistated if anything happened to you," he finished calmly. Tanya opened her mouth, probably to argue her case, but Leo quickly covered it with one of his hands.

"Just listen to me for a minute," He ordered. Her green eyes narrowed, but she nodded.

"You've been looking after the other girls since all of you were kids; If I didn't already do it myself, they'd all kill me for something happening to you after I decided to let you go with me." Tanya's face softened as Leo took his hand away. She sighed.

"But Leo-"

"No buts," He scolded gently. He took his katannas from their holders and handed them to her. To say she was suprised was an understatement; everyone knew how much Leo prized his swords.

"L-Leo," she mumured, wide-eyed as she stared at the gleaming set of weapons in her hands.

"Keep them safe. . .just in case I don't come back." Tanya looked up, white-faced as he spoke.

"Don't say that!" she gasped. Leo smiled at her and kissed her forehead before rushing off to join his brothers.

Tanya froze for a second before joining her friends in evacuating the nearby parks. After they were all sure that every other person had gone on to a safer location, they stopped and waited for the turtles. Mikey and Don were the first pair to reappear, relieving Alena, and, to a greater extent, Lily, who almost tackled Mikey as she hugged him. Alena grinned at Don over Lily and Mikey's heads, and slowly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

A few minutes later, after the satelite antenna attatched to the North tower crumbled and took most of the building with it, Raph appeared, to Dinah's relief. He was alone. Tanya stepped up to him after he and Dinah had finished their brief bear hug.

"Where's Leo?" she asked softly, as fear began to take root inside her. Raph paused, staring at her. He gulped quietly, pulling a piece of blue fabric out of his belt and handing it to her. She went completely white as she stared at the fabric. It was Leo's mask. Tanya looked from the slightly-burnt fabric to Raph as he sighed.

"Leo and I got everyone out that we could and were leaving the building ourselves when a piece of wall fell. It missed me, but Leo wasn't that lucky; when I tried to help him out from under it, he told me to grab his bandanna for you and leave him behind. I'm sorry, Tan. He was a hero to the end."

Tanya slowly nodded, half-numb, as she wrapped the blue fabric loosely around her neck, forming a scarf out of it. Lily stepped foreward and put a hand on Tanya's shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's go home," Dinah suggested. "We'll need some time to tell Master Splinter, April, and Casey about this." They all agreed and set out for the lair, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>A Year Later. . .<p>

Tanya knelt down, head bowed in respect, in front of a small alter draped in black and covered with small vases of flowers, small gifts, and prayers and letters written in Japanese and English surrounding a single picture in a wooden frame. Behind the alter, a pair of katanna were mounted on the wall in a crossed position with a familiar piece of blue fabric hanging banner-like over them. Tanya smiled at the picture, a group shot of her, the turtles, the girls, April and Casey, and Marter Splinter at the farmhouse a year and a half before.

"Hey, Leo," she said softly. Yes, she was talking to the picture. Since Leo passed away, everyone had started talking to it in different degrees; even Raph and Casey stopped every once in a while to 'talk' to Leo.

"Everything's almost completely back to normal, although Master Splinter -Sensei- still misses you. Even though Raph won't say it out loud, he misses you more than he ever lets on. Mikey and Lily are finally back to their old goofy selves. Donnie, Alena, and April aren't so wrapped up in their research anymore, and Case, Raph, and Di have started going easy on the patrols." she paused, collecting her thoughts before going on.

"I'm the only one who's still quiet," she sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I've always been proud of you helping people out; I just never thought you'd be gone so suddenly. . ." she broke off, her voice cracking. Every time she thought about that day, she felt like she was going to burst out crying. She also knew what Leo would say to her if he was with her now. She sniffled quietly before speaking up again.

"I know you'd be telling me not to worry right now, if you could. You know I can't help it; I've always been the worrier of the group." Tanya stood up and wiped her eyes.

"But I know you're okay up there." She smiled at the picture again as she turned to leave the room.

"I hope Master Yoshi's teaching you a few new techniques; I want a rematch with you when It's my turn." She walked to the door and paused.

"Bye, Leo. Don't worry; you're still my hero." Tanya whispered, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for bearing with me, everyone; I know I haven't been wrtining much lately. I promise to try to write at least once every two weeks or so in the future. In the meantime, review; no flames, please!<p> 


End file.
